Yunho and Jaejoongs' Day
by Apine Shim
Summary: Hari-hari Yunho dan Jaejoong pasca perpisahan mereka selama 4 tahun ini. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka?. YunJae YAOI [Oneshot]


**Title : ****Yunho**** and ****Jaejoong****s'**** Day**

**Genre : Sad, Romance**

**Cast : YunJae**

**Rate : M (M bukan mesti ada adegan Ncnya, adegan yang memang sudah dikategorikan sebagai tingkah orang dewasa juga bisa termasuk dikategorikan M)**

**Lenght : Oneshot**

**Author : Avinda Devi Fatmasari**

**Twitter : avindadf**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari video bikinan fans YunJae. **

**Sorry many mistakes and typos everywhere~**

**No bash no copy **

**Tapi jika ingin mengembangkan ceritaku bilang ne**

**Jangan bingung yah, yang garis miring berarti sedang membayangkan kejadian dimasa lampau dan kata asing.**

**Happy reading~**

::: YunJae's Day :::

**-In The Morning at Apartement Kim Jaejoong-**

_Even when i eat i'm alone_

"kriiiiiiinnngggg..." jam weker berbentuk _hello kitty_ itu berbunyi nyaring di apartemen mewah milik penyanyi terkenal Korea Selatan. Kim Jaejoong. Nama pemilik apartemen mewah tersebut. _Namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia langsung meraih jam weker yang berbunyi itu dan langsung mematikannya.

Menuju kamar mandi. Yah hal pertama yang selalu dia lakukan saat terbangun dipagi hari. Menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum bersiap-siap untuk rutinitas hari-harinya sebagai seorang penyanyi sekaligus sebagai pengusaha muda. _Launching_ pembukaan untuk toko Moldirnya cukup membuatnya repot.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Jaejoong sapaan akrabnya kemudian menuju dapur untuk mengisi perutnya. Jaejoong membuka kulkas berpintu duanya dan mengambil beberapa bahan untuk dia makan. Ada beberapa helai selada, tomat, saus serta margarin yang dia ambil dari kulkas. Tampaknya dia ingin membuat _simple sandwich_ untuk sarapannya pagi ini. Terbukti bahwa dia membuka bungkus roti yang dia ambil diatas lemari lacinya. Mengambil dua helai roti tersebut dan kemudian membungkusnya kembali meletakkan ditempat semula.

Jaejoong mengoleskan margarin pada rotinya dan kemudian membubuhkan potongan tomat, selada serta mengoleskan saus pada salah satu sisi rotinya sebelum dia menumpuknya dengan roti yang satunya lagi. Yup benar-benar _simple sandwich_.

Kunyahan pertama dan kedua Jaejoong lalui dengan sangat mulus. Namun saat kunyahan ketiga tiba-tiba dia menghantikannya. Jaejoong meletakkan kembali roti yang tadi dia gigit. Nampaknya sudah tidak nafsu untuk makan. Entah apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan. Dia kini hanya memutar-mutarkan rotinya diatas piring. Dan sesekali dia berguman dan tersenyum sarkasis.

"_pabo_..._pabo_..." gumannya sambil terus memutar-mutarkan rotinya.

"_pabo_..._pabo_...uno _pabo_..." Jaejoong terus berguman tidak jelas dan tidak terasa air matanya jatuh disela-sela kedua mata indahnya.

::: YunJae's Day :::

**Malam hari di Apartemen HoMin (Do****r****m TVXQ)****/part 1**

_Even when i watch baseball, i'm alone_

"_hyung_ aku ketempat Kyuhyun dulu _ne_" kata Changmin _magnae_ TVXQ kepada Yunho. Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya tidak heran mendengar penuturan Changmin. Pasalnya sudah biasa Changmin main bersama Kyuhyun. Apalagi semenjak mereka berdua saja yang tinggan di_dorm_.

"_ne_" jawab Yunho singkat tanpa melihat kepergian Changmin. Yunho kini terduduk sendiri diruang televisi dorm TVXQ. Menonton tv mungkin bisa sedikit menghilangkan kebosanan. Pikir Yunho.

Dia langsung meraih remote tv yang berada disamping tv dan menyalakan tv dengan asal. Memindah-mindah channel tv untuk memilih acara tv yang menurutnya menarik. Dan berhentilah dia disalah satu stasiun tv yang cukup terkenal di Korea yang sedang menayangkan acara olahraga.

Tampaknya dia sangat antusias dengan acara olahraga tersebut. Bibir tebalnya sedikit terangkat menandakan bahwa dia antusias dengan acara olahraga yang ditayangkan tersebut. Yunho membesarkan volume tv yang sekiranya pantas untuk dia dengar. Rupanya salah satu stasiun tv yang Yunho tonton saat ini tengah menayangkan pertandingan baseball antara Korea dengan Australia. Yunho memang sangat tertarik dengan olahraga. Menonton tayangan olahraga seperti ini mungkin sangat langka baginya. Senyumnya tak henti-hentinya mengembang dibibir tebal berbentuk hati miliknya.

"yak...ayo Korea bisaaa...!" teriak Yunho menyemangati negaranya. Saat pemain Korea berhasil memukul bola yang dilempar pemain lawan Australia. Sang pemukul dari Korea tampak sangat lincah memukul bola hingga melambung tinggi dan tidak dapat ditangkap oleh pemain Australia. Dan yah Korea mendapatkan point.

"yuhuuu...Korea go.. go" teriak Yunho sekali lagi saat pemain Korea berhasil menuju base terakhir dan menyumbangkan point. Salah satu tangannya terkepal dan terangkat tinggi-tinggi menandakan bahwa dia sangat senang dan bangga kepada negarnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian dia menurunkan tanganya dan berhenti melakukan_ euforia_ yang tadi dia tunjukkan. Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian mengitarkan pandangannya kepenjuru _dorm_. Sepi. Yah tentu saja, beberapa menit yang lalu Changmin berpamitan dengannya untuk pergi main bersama Kyuhyun. Dan yang lain? Tentu saja tidak ada. Bukankah TVXQ sekarang memang hanya tinggal Yunho dan Changmin?.

Yunho berusaha menonton kembali tayangan baseball yang ada dihadapannya. Walau tidak se-_euforia_ tadi, namun dia berusaha tetap fokus untuk menonton. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang tiba-tiba saja airmatanya jatuh dikedua mata musangnya. Yunho menyeka sedikit kasar airmata yang tiba-tiba jatuh itu.

Kini dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajahnya. Menahan isakkannya. Tahukah kalian? _Leader _TVXQ yang terkenal sangat cool itu kini menangis dalam kesendiriannya.

"_yak Su-ie makannya pelan-pelan" sergah Jaejoong yang melihat Junsu memakan makan malamnya dengan sangat buru-buru._

"_sebentar lagi hyung aku sudah ketinggalan pertandingan baseballnya" katanya dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Dan benar saja Junsu sedikit tersedak dan Jaejoong mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Junsu._

"_gomawo hyung... ah aku selesai baseball..." teriak Junsu yang langsung menuju ruang tv dorm._

_Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ajaib dongsaengnya itu. kini Jaejoong beralih menatap seseorang yang juga tengah menghabiskan makan malamnya sama seperti yang Junsu lakukan._

"_Yunho-yah pelan-pelan makannya" kata Jaejoong sambil memukul sayang kepala Yunho dengan sendok makan yang dia pegang. Yang ditegur tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jaejoong. Sepertinya Yunho juga sangat antusis ingin melihat tayangnya pertandingan baseball. Yunho terus saja memakan makan malamnya dengan sangat cepat._

"_yunnieee..." kata Jaejoong lagi sedikit memberikan penekanan pada ucapannya tersebut._

"_ne boo~" jawab Yunho pasrah._

"_yey Korea menaaaaannnng...!" teriak Junsu dari dalam ruang tv_

"_nah kan aku telat..." kata Yunho disela-sela acaranya makannya._

"_nanti kita menonton tayangan ulangnya bersama yunnie~" tambah Jaejoong sambil memberikan evil smirknya yang sungguh sangat Yunho pahami._

_Sedangkan Changmin yang sedari tadi sedang menikmati kencannya disebelah Yunho hampir saja tersedak saat melihat ulah kedua hyungnya itu. sepertinya Changmin juga tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Yoochun hanya melanjutkan acara makannya sambil sesekali berguman._

"_mashitaaaa...Junsu-yah aku datannggg..." katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan YunJaeMin di ruang makan menuju ruang tv._

"_ohookkk...!"_

_Dan Changmin sepertinya memang benar-benar tersedak. Apa dia harus memasang headset dengan memutar lagu yang sangat kencang malam ini? _

_Mollayo~~_

::: YunJae's Day :::

**Samsung-dong Street tengah malam Kim Jaejoong**

_Even when i walk the streets, i'm alone_

_I don't want to be alone_

Jaejoong memarkirkan mobilnya menuju _baseman_ parkiran diapartemennya di daerah samsung-dong (mian pin ngasal). Sepertinya dia tidak langsung menuju apertemennya. Melainkan jalan keluar. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan tengah hari dan hampir dini hari. Jadi jalanan sudah sangat sepi dari lalu lalang orang-orang yang biasanya sibuk beraktivitas.

Dia berjalan kearah timur dari apartemenya. Dengan mengenakan mantel bulu berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya. Musim dingin memang tengah berlalu, namun berjalan dimalam hari tetap saja membuatnya kedinginan. Apalagi sekarang cuaca dikota Seoul memang sangat tidak menentu.

Jaejoong terus berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantel bulu yang dia kenakan. Sesekali dia mengela nafasnya disetiap langkahnya. Langkahnya terhenti disebuah sungai kecil ditepian kota. Dia memandang lurus kearah sungai sambil memejamkan matanya. Merasakan terpaan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang kesana-kemari seiring dengan terpaan angin malam yang menyapanya.

"_kau kedinginan boo~" kata Yunho yang kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang kecil milik Jaejoong. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Keduanya kini tengah menikmati suasana malam ditepian sungai._

_Jaejoong hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan dari Yunho. Dia malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Yunho. Tangannya sesekali meraba-raba tangan Yunho yang memeluk pinggang kecilnya._

"_saranghae~" ucap Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong bergidik dan merinding akibat ulah Yunho. _

_Jaejoong memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir Yunho yang kini menciumi lehernya dari belakang. Secara perlahan Yunho membalikkan badan Jaejoong. Mata Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertemu. Dan perlahan tapi pasti bibir keduanya menyatu. Sepertinya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perut Jaejoong. Badannya memanas menikmati apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya. Badannya kini semakin condong menghadap Yunho. Kedua tangannya kini sudah bergelanyut manja dipundak yunho. Menekan-nekan kepala Yunho agar lebih dalam lagi. Begitupun Yunho satu tangannya memegang pinggang Jaejoong dan satu tangannya lagi memegang tengkuk Jaejoong. Lumatan-lumatan kecil itupun kini semakin bertambah nafsu. Kepala keduanya beberapa kali bergerak-gerak untuk mencari sensasi yang mungkin lebih dalam lagi._

_Dengan diiringi tiupan angin malam yang sangat dingin keduanya melakukan kegiatan tersebut tanpa paksaan tanpa keraguan dan jika itu memang sebuah dosa maka biarlah mereka berdua dan Tuhan yang tahu._

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia mengitarkan pandangannya kepenjuru arah dipinggir sungai itu. entah apa yang sedang dia cari. Perlahan tapi pasti airmatanya kini menetes lagi. Sudah berapa kali dia menangis dalam satu hari? Mungkin jika airmatanya bisa ditampung, dalam seminggu bisa-bisa dia kehabisan persediaan ember untuk menampung airmatanya.

::: YunJae's Day :::

**Jam 2 dini hari di Apartemen Kim Jaejoong**

_Again, when i lie in my room i'm alone_

_Even in the living room, i'm alone_

_My heart hurts, so i sit at the dining table_

_I put my head down, and cry again_

Sekitar 2 jam Jaejoong menikmati suasana malam dipinggir sungai kecil yang terletak didekat apartemennya itu. kini dia berjalan kembali menuju apartemennya. Saat telah tiba didepan pintu apartemennya Jaejoong menekan password dengan kombinasi 6 angka yang mudah dia ingat diluar kepalanya. Dengan hati-hati dia memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"_Jaejoong-ah kau sudah pulang? Mianhae aku ingin memberimu surprise tapi kuenya malah gosong"_

Entah apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong sekarang. Dia hanya berdiri membatu didepan pintu apartemennya. Bayangan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai bertebaran dikepalanya. Seseorang yang dulu menyambutnya, seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang dan seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya. Yunnienya Jung Yunho, _where are you now? Do you now? He's mad 'bout you. Damn he's need you so much._

Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis lagi dan lagi. Badannya kini mulai kelu dan perlahan badannya merosot didepan pintu apartemenennya. Menelungkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah cantiknya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya hingga airmatanya benar-benar tak bisa menetes lagi. Kim Jaejoong'_s missing someone_.

::: YunJae's Day :::

**Malam hari di Apartemen HoMin (Dorm TVXQ)/part 2**

_Even when i cook ramen, i think about you_

_So, i set two bowls down_

_I can't even seem to eat, and just swallow my tears_

Setelah puas menangis, Yunho kini bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur _dorm_nya. Dapur yang penuh banyak kenangan kini sepi. Tak ada suara-suara penggorengan yang selalu Yunho dengar saat sang _eomma_ DBSK sedang memasak. Tak ada celotehan Changmin yang meminta agar masakkan cepat matang dan tidak ada dia yang selalu duduk menatap sang _eomma_ DBSK yang sedang memasak menunggu dengan sabar hingga masakkan selesai dimasak.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan dirinya pada sebuah kulkas berpintu dua yang cukup besar. Yunho membuka gagang pintu kulkas itu. meski besar namun isi dalam kulkas itu tidaklah ada apa-apanya. Pantas saja Changmin lebih sering bermain di_ dorm_ SuJu ketimbang di _dorm_nya sendiri. Lihatlah kekasih hatinya tidak ada isinya selain minuman kaleng, botol air mineral dan beberapa bungkus ramen.

Yunho mengambil satu bungkus ramen dan penyiapkan sebuah panci berukuran sedang. Mengisinya dengan air secukupnya dan kemudian meletakkan panci tersebut diatas kompor. 'ceklek' Yunho menghidupkan kompor dengan mengatur api yang tidak begitu besar.

Selagi menunggu air mendidih, Yunho membuka bungkus ramen secara perlahan. Memisahkan bumbu ramen dengan mie ramennya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Yunho berjalan kembali menuju kulkas dan membukanya dan mengambil satu bungkus ramen lagi.

Asap telah mengepul dari dalam panci. Menandakan bahwa air sudah mendidih. Yunho memasukkan kedua mie tersebut. Menunggu mie hingga masak. Menggunting ujung bungkus bumbu ramen dan kemudian memasukkannya kedalam panci. Mengaduk-aduknya hingga rata. Kurang lebih 20 menitan mie ramen sudah matang.

Yunho mematikan kompor dan mengambil sarung tangan berbahan handuk untuk mengangkat panci berisi ramen panas tersebut. Sebelumnya dia memandang pada sarung tangan berwarna pink itu. kalian bisa menebak kan siapa pemilik sarung tangan tersebut? Sarung tangan berwarna pink bermotif bunga-bunga. Bukan _style_ Yunho sama sekali. Tapi dia tetap menyimpan sarung tangan tersebut.

Yunho meletakkan panci berisi ramen tersebut di meja makan. Menyiapkan dua buah mangkuk berukuran kecil. Dua? Bukankah dia memasak untuk dirinya sendiri? Apa untuk Changmin? Tapi bukankah Changmin bilang dia akan bermain bersama Kyuhyun? Entahlah hanya Yunho yang tahu. Yunho mengambil mie dengan sumpit yang dia pegang. Meniup-niupkan mie yang masih panas tersebut dan memasukkannya secara perlahan kedalam mulutnya. Yunho memakan mie ramennya dengan sangat lahap pada suapan ketiganya. Namun tiba-tiba dia menghentikan acaranya makannya.

Yunho menatap kedepan meja, menatap satu mangkuk yang tadi dia siapkan. Yunho meletakkan sumpit yang tadi dia pegang dan terus menatap mangkuk kecil didepannya.

"_wae_? Lihat mienya kurang air apa pendapatmu hem?" kata Yunho yang entah kepada siapa. Dia hanya terus berkata sambil menatap mangkuk kecil didepannya.

"yak jawab aku...!" teriak Yunho tiba-tiba. Dia melempar sumpit yang tadi dia letakkan diatas meja kesembarang tempat.

_He's crazy right_? Yah Yunho gila, berbicara sendiri dan tiba-tiba marah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang _Leade_r TVXQ yang terkenal _cool_ itu?

_He's crazy 'bout someone. Or he's missing someone? Maybe both? He's crazy because he's missing someone._

_What should we do? He's always acting if he's ok_

_He always says if he's ok _

_Just ok. I'm ok fans. _

"hiks...hiks..."

Yunho menangis hingga menjatuhkan airmatanya kedalam mangkuk yang berisi penuh dengan ramen. Jika kalian ingin merasakan ramen dalam mangkuk Yunho pastilah sudah sangat asin karena airmatanya.

::: YunJae's Day :::

**Siang hari di Apartemen Kim Jaejoong**

_Now even if i drink cold water_

_My hurt heart doesn't get any better, thinking about you, who left_

_I drink again today. And i get drunk and say i miss u_

Musim dingin memang telah berlalu. Kini musim panas tengah menghampiri wilayah Seoul. Walaupun terkadang masih ada hujan disore atau malam hari. Mungkin karena efek rumah kaca jadi cuaca didunia sangat tidak menentu.

Hari ini Kim Jaejoong sang penyanyi terkenal Korea Selatan sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Dia hanya menghabiskan waktu siangnya di apartemen mewahnya. Apalagi cuaca siang ini sangat terik. Membuatnya sangat malas untuk keluar. Dia berjalan menuju dapurnya. Dapur dengan nuansa putih itu sangat bersih dan rapi. Rupanya Jaejoong sering sekali membersihkannya. Hobinya yang memasak membuatnya tergila-gila dengan dapur. Baginya dapur adalah salah satu ruangan favoritnya setelah kamarnya.

Jaejoong mengambil beberapa kotak kecil es batu dan meletakkannya didalam sebuah gelas berukuran sedang. Jaejoong berjalan menuju sebuah lemari didekat kulkasnya. Mengambil satu botol koleksi minumannya. Rupannya dia mengambil satu botol minuman dengan kadar alkohol sedang. Jaejoong duduk ditepian meja dapurnya dan menuangkan minuman tersebut kedalam gelas yang tadi disiapkannya. Gelas dengan beberapa kotak kecil es batu. Busa-busa sedikit keluar saat Jaejoong menuangkan botol minuman tersebut kedalam gelasnya. Dia mengoyang-goyangkan gelasnya sebelum meminumnya begitu seterusnya.

Hingga tanpa dia sadari botol itu sudah kosong. Jaejoong beranjak lagi dan mengambil botol minuman tersebut di dalam lemari di dekat kulkas. Memberikan kotak-kotak kecil es batunya lagi ke dalam gelasnya. Minum dan minum lagi. Tampaknya kerongkongannya tidak pernah merasa puas untuk terus minum. Cuaca saat ini memang sangat panas. Tapi apakah benar ini karena cuaca?

Pipinya bahkan kini sudah memerah karena terus meminum minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang sedang itu. beberapa kali bahkan dia cegukkan namun dia tetap tidak menghentikkan aktivitas minumnya.

"_pabo_..._pabo_...Yunnie _pabo_..." kata Jaejoong sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya.

"_look i drink again now_, haha" tawa Jaejoong sarkasis.

::: YunJae's Day :::

**Malam hari di Jparty Launching Moldir**

_Even when i meet up with a friend, it's just whatever_

_Even if we chat, it's just whatever_

_I'm not interested, i don't feel any better_

_Whatever i do, it doesn't work_

Acara _launching_ toko Moldir baru milik Kim Jaejoong sangat ramai. Banyak artis-artis yang datang untuk menyemarakkan acara tersebut. Sebut saja Teentop, mblaq, Yihan dan lain-lain. Namun sang pemilik toko belum nampak datang menghadiri acara tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian mobil sport berwarna putih tampak memasuki tempat acara. Tampak _namja_ dengan setelan jas rapi berwarna hitam keluar dari dalam mobil. Dengan sebuah _glasses _hitam yang bertengger manis di mata indahnya. Rambut hitam lurus serta tangannya yang menenteng sebuah tas moldir dan tangan yang satunya memegang sebuah _iphone_ sambil sesekali melambaikan tangannya kearah wartawan dan berusaha menampakkan senyum terbaiknya.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju _red carped_ yang disediakan dan berfoto dengan wartawan yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Bergaya semanis mungkin dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Setelahnya Jaejoong berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Menyapa orang-orang yang sudah datang keacaranya dan tak lupa mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang sudah datang keacaranya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan menampilan Jaejoong malam ini. Dia benar-benar tampak sangat menawan dengan jas hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya itu. Yang membuat agak aneh adalah kacamata hitamnya yang bertengger manis di kedua matanya. Bukankah ini malam hari? Apa pantas dia mengenakan kacamata hitam pada acara pesta malam hari seperti ini? Entahlah hanya Jaejoong yang tahu kenapa dia mengenakannya.

Bahkan saat teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk berfotopun Jaejoong enggan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Ada apakah dengan Kim Jaejoong? Apakah ada sesuatu dibalik kacamata hitamnya?

Acara _launching_ Moldir milik Jaejoong berjalan dengan lancar. Walaupun sang boss Kim Jaejoong sendiri tidak menghadiri seluruh perayaannya. Dia pulang keapartemennya dan meninggalkan acara sebelum acaranya selesai.

::: YunJae's Day :::

**Photo Session HoMin Tense album (SM studio)**

_Even if i get my hair done nicely, i don't like it_

_The person who would tell me that it really looks fine_

_The person i want to brag to, isn't next to me_

_I really love you (Jeongmal saranghaeyo)_

Yunho kini tengah dirias oleh penata rias handal. Saat ini dia dan Changmin akan menjalani sesi foto untuk peluncuran album terbaru TVXQ. Album ketujuh mereka 'TENSE'. Yunho tampak tidak begitu semangat saat dirias berbeda dengan Changmin yang disebelahnya. Changmin nampak sangat antusias. Mungkin karena ini album ketujuh mereka. Yah sudah 10 tahun lamanya dia bersama dengan TVXQ.

Changmin melirik sekilas kearah Yunho dan berkata "_Hyung gwaenchana_?" tanya Changmin yang melihat ketidak puasan diwajah Yunho.

"_ani, jeongmal nan gwaenchana_" jawab Yunho sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Changmin balas tersenyum menanggapi jawaban dari _hyung_nya itu. Dia tahu bahkan sangat tahu jika _hyung_nya tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"_jeosonghamnida_, apa Yunho sudah selesai dirias?" tanya salah satu fotografer yang menangani sesi foto HoMin.

Sang penata rias langsung menyelesaikan sapuan riasannya diwajah Yunho. Dan memberikan kode bahwa sudah selesai.

"nah sudah selesai, Yunho-_ssi_ yang memang benar-benar sangat tampan" puji penata rias itu sebelum Yunho berdiri dan mengikuti arahan dari sang fotografer.

"Yunho-_ssi_ bergayalah se_natural_ mungkin, jangan gugup. Kau seperti orang yang baru pertama kali difoto. haha" goda sang fotografer pada Yunho.

"_ne_" balas Yunho dengan membungkuk dan memamerkan deretan giginya. Dia tidak mau membuat banyak orang khawatir akibat sikapnya yang aneh akhir-akhir ini.

Yunho memposisinya dirinya didepan kamera yang siap untuk membidiknya. Dengan gaya yang dibuat se_natural_ mungkin sesuai arahan dari sang fotografer. Yunho tampak sangat tampan dengan balutan tuxedo hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupa yang melekat dilehernya. Rambut hitam pendeknya dibuat agak keatas. Dengan celana kotak-kotak bercorak hitam dan putih.

Dia berdiri dengan gayanya yang _cool_. Benar-benar makhluk Tuhan yang sangat sempurna. Beberapa kali fotografer memuji Yunho karena kepiawaiannya di depan kamera. Sehingga tidak membuat sang fotografer kerepotan untuk mengambil spot yang bagus. _He's professional model you know?_.

Namun tiba-tiba entah kenapa Yunho kehilangan konsentrasinya. Beberapa kali sang fotografer menegur Yunho untuk ganti gaya namun dia hanya diam saja. Sepertinya Yunho sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

_Long time ago when making wrong number MV _

_Yunho tampak sangat tampan di depan kamera. Dia beberapa kali memperlihatkan gayanya di depan kamera. Hari ini adalah proses pembuatan MV untuk salah satu lagu di album mirotic mereka yaitu Wrong Number._

_Disisi lain Jaejoong nampak sangat antusias melihat Yunho yang dengan santainya bergaya di depan kamera. Dia bahkan memberikan beberapa pujian untuk Yunho._

"_wow you look so good, you're one of our members, he looks so good" puji Jaejoong malu-malu saat memberikan pujian pada Yunho._

_Yes Jae, he's damn so handsome...!_

Berkali-kali fotografer menegur Yunho namun Yunho tetap tidak beranjak dari lamunannya. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini. Changmin yang menyadari keanehan dari _hyung_nya itu langsung menghampiri _hyung_nya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"_hyung focus ok_...!" kata Changmin dan langsung membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_ne gomawo _Changmin-_ah_" balas Yunho

"PD-_nim_ Yunho _hyung_ tidak apa-apa, jadi cepat lanjutkan aku lapar" teriak Changmin mencairkan suasana.

"_jeosonghamnida_... ayo kita lanjutkan sebelum riasanku luntur" canda Yunho dan langsung membuat semua kru bernafas lega dan melanjutkan sesi fotonya.

::: YunJae's Day :::

**Siang hari di Studio CJES Entertaiment**

_I don't want to see all the couples who are smiling, my heart is bruised_

Hari ini Jaejoong ada rapat dengan manager JYJ dan anggota JYJ lainnya yaitu Yoochun dan Junsu. Rupanya mereka sedang membahas untuk peluncuran album JYJ yang baru serta membahas kegiatan mereka selama menjadi _Brand Ambassador_ untuk Asian Games September mendatang.

Nampak Yoochun dan Junsu sangat antusias untuk album terbaru JYJ. Mereka nampak asyik berbincang-bincang membahas konsep mengenai album mereka. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja diantara mereka. Bukannya Jaejoong tidak suka membahas konsep seperti apa album JYJ nantinya, bahkan dia sangat menantikan _moment-moment_ seperti ini. Dimana dirinya bisa berkumpul dengan kedua _dongsaeng_nya. Bernyanyi bersama dan tentunya satu panggung bersama.

Selama ini karena kesibukkan masing-masing, Yoochun dengan dramanya, Junsu dengan drama musikalnya dan dia sendiri dengan album barunya. Membuat JYJ _vacum_ untuk sementar waktu.

"Chunnie menurutmu apa konsep album kita kali ini?" tanya Junsu pada Yoochun yang tengah sibuk memakan _snack_ yang dipegangnya.

"hmm...?" balas Yoochun dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan kripik.

"yak...Chunnie berhenti mengemil... kau tidak lihat berat badanmu naik drastis bahkan sekarang kau sudah mirip dengan beruang kutub yang perutnyaammmmphh..." kata Junsu lagi asal membuat Yoochun menghampiri Junsu dan menyumpal mulut Junsu dengan tangannya.

Kalian tahu kenapa Yoochun berbuat seperti itu? Yoochun melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong yang pura-pura memasang wajah datarnya. Padahal Yoochun sendiri sudah tahu di dalam hati Jaejoong. Salahkan Junsu yang seenak jidantnya saja menyebut Yoochun dengan sebutan 'beruang kutub'. Semua orang juga tahu bahwa beruang kutub yang sebenarnya bukanlah Yoochun melainkan Yunho. Jung Yunho, Yunnienya Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pura-pura tersenyum melihat tingkah ajaib dari kedua _dongsaeng_nya itu. meskipun, di dalam hatinya tidak seperi itu. _He's jealous with YooSu couple. _Kalau boleh Jaejoong berteriak dia ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. _He want to calls out his lover. He want to call him till his lips chapped till his lover know that _Kim Jaejoong _really missed him. _Jaejoong ingin sekali dipeluk olehnya, diseka airmatanya, dan ingin sekali meminjam bahunya untuk bersandar.

Junsu yang sudah diberi tanda oleh Yoochun akhirnya mengerti dan meminta maaf pada Jaejoong.

"_mianhae hyung_..." kata Junsu.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Junsu.

"hahaha _waegure_? Kenapa minta maaf? Ah aku ingin kamar mandi dulu kalian lanjutkan diskusinya" balas Jaejoong yang langsung meninggalkan YooSu. Yoochun sempat ingin menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong namun hanya dibalas oleh Jaejoong dengan memperlihatkan ibu jarinya. Pertanda bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Di dalam kamar mandi jangan ditanyakan lagi apa yang Kim Jaejoong lakukan. Dia terduduk disalah satu bilik toilet dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajahnya. Menahan isakkannya agar tidak ada orang yang bisa mendengarnya.

::: YunJae's Day :::

**Jung Yunho's Side**

_All by myself, i drink, and i get drunk and say i miss you_

Hari ini TVXQ sedang kosong, setelah melakukan promosi di beberapa stasiun tv PD-_nim_ membolehkan anggota TVXQ Yunho dan Changmin untuk beristirahat selama sehari penuh. Malam ini Changmin berencana untuk mengajak Yunho kesalah satu club malam yang rahasia di Seoul. Sehingga tidak banyak orang tahu bahkan tidak ada satupun wartawan yang akan tahu.

Yunho kini terduduk dibar club malam tersebut. Sedangkan Changmin entah kemana dia. Beberapa saat lalu dia meminta ijin kepada Yunho untuk keluar sebentar. Katanya ada sedikit urusan dengan seseorang.

Yunho memesan satu botol minuman berkadar alkohol sedang dan langsung meneguknya tanpa menuangnya kedalam gelas terlebih dahulu. Tatapan mata Yunho terlihat sangat kosong. Seperti terdapat beban yang sangat berat yang dia derita saat ini. Dia terus saja meminum minumanya hingga habis dan memesannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Mengabaikan seseorang yang kini mengisi tempat duduk Changmin di sebelah Yunho.

::: YunJae's Day :::

**Kim Jaejoong's Side**

_I drink again today, get drunk and say, i really miss you_

Jaejoong duduk disebuah mini bar rahasia yang ditunjukkan Yoochun padanya. Hari ini dia benar-benar ingin minum sepuasnya. Moodnya akhir-akhir ini sangatlah tidak baik. Sehingga dengan begini mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Pikir Jaejoong.

Dia memesan minuman kepada bartender dan langsung meminumnya tanpa menggunakan gelas. Seperti berada digurun pasir saja yang sangat rakus saat melihat ada air. Itulah yang pantas untuk me_refleksi_kan jaejoong sekarang. Dirinya minum begitu cepat mengabaikan rasa pahit akibat rasa minuman beralkohol itu. dia meneguknya dengan sekali tegukkan yang langsung habis.

::: YunJae's Day :::

**Author's PoV**

Sementara itu, dibalik pintu masuk terdapat 3 orang _namja_ yang sedari tadi memandangi gelagat Yunho dan Jaejoong. Rupanya mereka bertiga adalah Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Ketiganya rupanya merencanakan hal ini. Sengaja mempertemukan kedua _hyung_nya Yunho dengan Jaejoong.

"_hyung_ kenapa mereka tidak saling menoleh? Mereka benar-benar bodoh...!" komentar Changmin saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sama sekali belum mengetahui keberadaan mereka masing masing. Padahal mereka ada disebelahnya persis.

"mana ku tahu kau punya ide Su-ie?" kini giliran Yoochun yang memberi tanggapan dan menanyakan sebuah ide pada Junsu.

"mmmm..." balas Junsu yang masih memikirkan sebuah ide.

"ah minta bantuan ide Junsu _hyung _pasti sangat lama" kata Changmin yang langsung mengeluarkan _iphone_nya. Rupanya dia punya sebuah ide yang cukup bagus.

_Iphone_ Yunho bergetar disakunya. Sebenarnya nada dering _iphone_nya adalah lagu _just another girl_ milik Jaejoong. Namun karena suara club malam ini sangat bising, sehingga nada dering _iphone_ Yunho kalah oleh suara musik diclub ini.

"_yeoboseyo_ Changmin-_ah waegure_?" kata Yunho diseberang telepon

"_ne_ aku masih masih duduk ditempat tadi kau dimana?" tambah Yunho lagi dan mengitarkan pandangannya kepenjuru arah club malam ini. Saat dia menoleh kesamping kanannya pemandangan tidak biasa dia lihat.

Seseorang yang selama ini dia rindukan ada dihadapannya. Refleks Yunho menjatuhkan _iphone_nya dan melebarkan mata musangnya. Sama halnya dengan orang yang kini ada dihadapan dia bahkan lebih parah lagi, menjatuhkan botol kaca yang dipegangnya dan membuat nyaring suaranya. Membuat para pengunjung menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang heran.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Bahkan Jaejoong beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya menyakinkan bahwa ini tidaklah mimpi. Matanya bergerak-gerak lucu menatap Yunho yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Jae~" akhirnya Yunho membuka percakapan dengan memanggil nama Jaejoong terlebih dahulu.

"Yunh..." balas Jaejoong yang nyaris tidak terdengar karena bisingnya musik di dalam club.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yunho langsung menubruk Jaejoong dan memeluknya sangat erat. Dia bahkan beberapa kali menciumi puncak kepala Jaejoong. Memastikan bahwa benar yang dihadapannya adalah kekasih hatinya yang selama ini dia rindukan.

Sedangkan Jaejoong dia pasrah atas apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya berharap Yunnie tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang memandang aneh ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong saat ini, mereka tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Keduanya kini terhanyut dengan kegiatan mereka. Bahkan sekarang bibir Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menyatu yang entah sejak kapan itu terjadi. Mengabaikan bartender yang ada disamping mereka. Memperhatikan kegiatan panas mereka hingga bartender tersebut mengeluarkan darah dihidungnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pingsan karena melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang saling membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil yang kini berubah semakin panas.

_Oh damn...! they're perfect couple_

**The End~**

**Sebenernya pin mau ngedit ini fanfic but finally i'm bored, haha**

**Jadi gak jadi dan baginilah hasilnya.**

**Ditunggu reviewnya yah **


End file.
